Future Fight
Future Fight is the Story of Alex, it takes place in 2868. Characters Alex the Hedgehog (DS) Kyle the Hedgehog (DS) Dan the Hedgehog (DS) Haely the Bat (64) Part 1: The Future Alex ran down a Street chasing a Hooded Figure. "COME BACK HERE!" Alex yelled. The two of them whizzed right past Haely. Impulsive like usual, she took off after them, taking to the air. Alex shot blasts at the figure, then he made a large pillar that hit the figure knocking him to Alex, then Alex shot it with a Stun Blast. "Alright Dan, Your not getting away from me." Alex said turning on his Laser Sword. Dan noticed Haely and shot a laser at her so Alex would get distracted, and it worked, Dan got up and ran. Haely got hit in the leg. She recoiled, and started to fall, but straightened out and landed. "Hey, ugly! What game do you think you're playing?" Haely shouted at the hooded figure, while she tended to her bad leg. Alex, cussing, ran over to Haely to help tend her bad leg with a Healing Gun. "Huh?" Haely said, looking up at Alex. "Well, thank you, handsome." She complimented. Alex blushed slightly. "I'm gonna rip Dan's head off when I see him, I mean really? You shoot someone to get away, atleast make it not a strong blast! your literally wasting energy!" Alex said. "Rant over." Haely giggled. "My name's Haely, what's yours?" She asked. "Ale-" Alex started, but his wrist com beeped, and a Hologram of a female Hedgehog appeared. "Alex, Dan, Dan Att-Attacked u-us." The Hedgehog said before the connection was lost. "Amanda!, AMANDA!" Alex yelled. "That little Shit!" Alex then dashed away. Haely flapped her wings, taking flight. She gained altitude, and then went into a nosedive for speed, catching up with Alex. Alex used a Rock pillar that moved faster than Alex could run. Haely used her aerokinesis so she could fly faster. After a while, Alex found a broken destroyed lab. "What the, Amanda!" Alex shouted noticing a Light Blue Hedgehog pinned under some rubble. "A-Alex." Amanda said. Haely moved the pieces of rubble off of her. "Are you alright?" She asked. "No, I will die of my inguries, Alex, take my, take my devices." Amanda said pushing a bag over to him. "Amanda!" Alex said. Amanda went limp, dead, no breathing. Alex began crying, falling on his knees. Haely gave him a friendly hug, trying to cheer him up. "Aww, you sad your little girlfriend died?" Dan said from behind. Alex stopped crying and turned around. "YOU!" Alex turned on his Laser Sword and ran at Dan and attacked him. Dan took out a Red Laser Sword and attacked Alex. Using her aerokinesis, Haely fired a powerful blast of air at Dan, trying to knock him over. Dan dodged right into a kick by Alex, then a pillar of rock, then Alex kept using pillars to knock him into other pillars. Haely watched, impressed. Alex then slammed him into the ground, then Dan got up and blasted Alex, but Alex dodged and jumped to slash Dan, then Dan pulled his sword out, and Alex landed Chest first on the sword, then Dan threw Alex off his Sword, then walked over to him, just before he stabbed him, Alex opened his eyes, which were glowing, and slashed Dan twice into a wall. Haely used a constant stream of air to make sure Dan stayed in place. "You are the most horrible Mobian, in the entire HISTORY! Your even worse then the person from the legends, Nate!" Alex yelled. "Really? Nate is worse then me." Dan replied. "You did the same thing! You killed the other's best Friend!' Alex shouted ramming a rock pillar into Dan. Alex got his sword at Dan's Neck about to decapitate him. Haely knew the story he was talking about. But, she couldn't dwell on that for long. Dan fired a laser at Haely, Alex turned, and then when he turned back, Dan was gone. Haely got blasted in the wing. She yelped in pain, dropping onto her knees. "That Piece of Motherfucking Shit!" Alex yelled, then ran over to help Haely. Haely winced. The wing was the worst spot she could have gotten hit. "Alright, It's OK, It's OK, Here." Alex said pulling out his Healing Gun. "This isn't Life Threatening, so it'll work." Alex then healed her wing. Haely streched her wing out, testing it. It didn't hurt a bit. "Thank you so much!" She said, smiling. "Your Welcome." Alex said. "Again." Alex walked over to the Dead Amanda, and picked her up, he put her in a Coffin, and buried her, with a Blue Holographic Cross. Haely hugged Alex again. "I'm so sorry." She said, sounding sad for him. Alex went back into lab and began repairing it. "Anything I can do to help?" Haely asked. "No." Alex said. "Okay then." Haely replied. "Nice meeting you!" She said, walking out of the lab. Alex said nothing. Three months later, Alex was fighting Dan again in a City. Haely was walking down a nearby road, when she saw the two of them fighting. She dropped the book she had been holding, (Hero's Destiny vs. Spirit Girl) and ran over to help. But, she tried to stay out of sight, so she wouldn't distract Alex. Dan knocked Alex to the ground, and slashed at him, but Alex put his sword to block, Dan kept pushing the sword closer to Alex's face. "Give it up!" Dan shouted. Haely, without thinking about it, fired a powerful wind blast at Dan, knocking him away. "Huh, Haely?!" Alex shouted getting up, then got his sword ready. "Nice to see you, Alex." Haely said. She whipped up a wind current around her, ready to fight. "Uhh, Wind won't cut it, You'll need this." Alex said tossing Haely a Green Energy Sword. Haely swung the sword around, getting a feel for it. "Alright! Got it!" She said. Dan rushed at Alex, but instead of attacking, he jumped off the side of Alex's Sword and slashed at Haely's Wing, if he hit, part of her wing would be cut clean off. Haely blocked it with her own sword, and struggled against Dan's strength. "GET OFF HER!" Alex shouted slashing Dan in the chest knocking him into a wall. Haley nodded thankfully, ready to make her next move. "We will combine slashes on three." Alex said. "Okay." Haely said, holding her sword in both hands. Suddenly a slash came and hit Dan in the face. "What the?!" Alex shouted. "Who's there?" Haely asked. Category:Other Roleplays Category:Fanfiction